Love You Till Tuesday
by xCeruleanAngelx
Summary: Just look through your window, look who sits outside, Little me is waiting, standing through the night  Who's hiding in the apple tree, clinging to a branch, Don't be afraid it's only me, hoping for a little romance


**A/N - My first attempt at a Labyrinth fic, *sigh* it's such a fail. :(**

**Anyway, this was inspired by the incredibly, awesome works of startraveller776, if you haven't read any of her stuff go do it now! Seriously! The lyrics are from the David Bowie song Love You Till Tuesday (and yes, I totally stole it for my story title because I'm rubbish at naming stuff, lol), they fit my story so perfectly that I just had to put them in. **

**Happy reading! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Just look through your window, look who sits outside<em>

_Little me is waiting, standing through the night_

* * *

><p>Sarah marched over to her bedroom window, hostile rage furrowing on her brow. She pulled the shades up with a dramatic whoosh and wasn't in the least bit surprised to find a snowy white owl peering at her threw the glass. It's face seemed to light up with a triumphant smirk, Sarah could have sworn that the winged creature was laughing at her. <em>That's it<em>. She wasn't going to be snickered at or taunted anymore. The Goblin King had crossed a line and he was about to pay dearly. Sarah had first noticed the fowl's presence two weeks after her adventure to the Labyrinth, she had brushed it off as sheer coincidence and ignored the nagging inside her mind that told her it was _him._ Occasionally, while walking home from school or taking a leisure stroll in the park she would she spot the owl perched up on a branch, each time she could almost swear that it was watching her, but that would be ridiculous.

* * *

><p><em>Who's hiding in the apple tree, clinging to a branch<em>

_Don't be afraid it's only me, hoping for a little romance_

* * *

><p>A year and a half later she began to grow suspicious, the sightings became more frequent and closer to her home. The events of the past two months had assured her of her deepest fears, it was him, it was Jareth. At first, the mere presence of the feathery figure in her window sent chills down her spine, but now she found herself irritated by his constant watch and his greatly unwanted interference in her personal affairs. Although Sarah had to admit that it was pretty amusing when he'd dive-bombed a popular cheerleader at her school for calling her 'ugly and stupid.' The look on the spoiled, little brat's face had been absolutely priceless. But what had occurred the previous day had been enough to make Sarah want to end his miserable, kingly life. She had been trying to focus on her homework but was constantly interrupted by the tapping peck of his beck on her window. The persistent hits seemed to increase in volume with each little beat, furthering her frustration. After an hour of nonstop tapping from that blasted bird she'd jumped out of her chair, rushed to the window and thrust it open, determined to give the Goblin King a piece of her mind.<p>

"Leave me alone!" she shouted with a trace of spiteful loathing caressing her tongue. "I am sick and tires of your games! Stay out of my life!" She shut the window with a satisfying slam and glared at the owl with a heated anger as if to make him leave by sheer force of will. Her lips parted and a shocked gasped slipped through the opening as she watched, Ben Jonson, her closest friend, walking away from her house, his stride heavy and disheartened. She rushed outside, she had to tell him that it was all miss understanding, that all those horrible things she'd said weren't meant for him, but for Jareth. Sarah stopped, realizing how mad she would sound if she told him the truth, like he would actually believe that she hadn't been yelling at him, but at the king of the goblins who was disguised as an owl. The next morning at school, after she'd had some time to think of an explanation, she'd tried to approach him,

"Hey, Ben?" No answer. "Umm, about yesterday,"

"What?" he hissed through clenched teeth as he slammed his locker door shut. Sarah decided to ignore his resentful tone and press on,

"I was, uh, practicing for a play." she offered weakly. "I didn't mean to seem like I was shouting at you. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean any of it, honest." she flashed him a friendly smile to back up her apology. A light chuckle from Ben, devoid of emotion, filled the empty air between them,

"You don't have to apologize, Sarah. I get it. You don't want anything to do with me."

"What? No!" Sarah protested as he began to walk away from her.

"Just for the record," he called over his shoulder. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore either. You're nothing but a deranged freak." Tears welled in her eyes, it wasn't his words that hurt so much, but the cold, calloused way he'd spoken them. She couldn't believe it, Ben, her best friend, had tossed her aside like a piece of trash, and it was all _Jareth's_ fault. She vowed that very moment that she would have her revenge on the royal bastard the second she got home from school. Now, as she stared angrily at the pale bird in front of her, she felt all her hurt and pain sliding up her throat, transforming at the tip of her tongue to a fiery rage.

"Goblin King, get in here right now!" she demanded, not taking her eyes off the snowy fowl. It didn't so much as blink, Sarah inwardly cursed the stubborn king, aggravated that he was ignoring her.

"Say please." came a deep, silky voice that seemed to resonate from the air. Sarah let out an angry huff, she should have expected this from him, he was always so difficult.

"No! Now get your royal butt in here!" Sarah blinked, the owl had vanished right before her eyes. _If he's gone back to the underground..._

"Always so defiant, love." came a soft chuckle from behind her. She spun around to find Jareth sprawled lazily across her bed, a teasing smile playing on the edges of his lightly colored lips. Sarah hesitated slightly before beginning her lecture, having the Goblin King here in his true form was a bit more intimidating than the frosty owl she'd become accustomed to. Anger and frustration soon overtook her fear,

"Do you realize what you did?" she snarled with the viciousness of a wild animal. Jareth wound a strand of his long, unkempt, blond hair though his gloved fingers,

"I do a lot of things, dear. I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific." Sarah didn't need to look at him to know that his mouth was curled into a smug smirk.

"Yesterday when you were pounding on window." she snapped, annoyed that she was having to explain what happened. "Ben heard me yelling at you and thought I was talking to him." she waited for a reaction but got nothing but a casual 'is-that-all' glance from Jareth. "He hates me now!" she exclaimed. "He hates me and it's all your fault! she pointed an accusing finger in the King's direction even though she knew he wasn't looking at her.

"That was the whole point." His reply caught her off guard

"Wait... You did that on purpose?" Jareth nodded, looking genuinely pleased at her shocked state. "How could you?" she cried after the truth had a few moments to sink in.

"I'm a jealous being, love. And he was getting too close." Sarah knitted her brow in confusion, _what is he talking about?_ "To you." Jareth stated before she got a chance to ask.

"Since when was I so important?" she scoffed in unbelief.

"You always were, Sarah." he replied, letting her name roll softly off his tongue. Another confused look from her caused his to roll his eyes in annoyance, "Have you already forgotten?" Silence told him she had. "What no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl..." he recited, grinning from ear to ear at the mortified expression that clouded her face.

"You...love me?" she breathed, he voice barely audible.

"Not as much as you love me, Sarah." came his teasing reply.

"What? I don't love you!" she exclaimed. Jareth jumped from the bed, in mere seconds he stood before her, his face just inches from her own.

"Oh, don't you?" Sarah could feel the warmth of his sweet breath on her skin, causing her lips to tremble,

"N-no." It took her a few moments, but she finally managed to regain her composure, "Jareth?"

"Yes, dear." he asked, delighted to hearing his name escape her lips.

"Get away from me."

"Make me." he challenged.

"Fine." she huffed. Without a warning, she pressed her hands to his chest and attempted to push him away, an attempt that failed miserably.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do better then that, precious." he teased. Driven by frustration and irritation, Sarah began to kick and shove at the arrogant king, none of which seemed to work.

"You have no power over me!" she snarled, though she was saying it more to remind herself of that she was still capable of beating him.

"We shall see." he laughed. Before Sarah knew what was happening, Jareth's lips came crashing down on hers. Her whole body went limp as she melted into his embrace, she found herself completely powerless and at his mercy. he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer, winding his fingers through her tousled, raven curls. After what felt like an eternity, he finally pulled away, leaving Sarah utterly breathless and hungry for more. "Not so feisty now, are we?" he smirked.

"Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"You win this time." The king raised an eyebrow, slightly disappointed that she had been so quick to admit defeat. "But don't get used to it." she added with a grin. "Because I intend on beating you every time after this." Jareth smiled,

"I look forward to it."


End file.
